


Pín Loth ("Little Flower")

by cortohdow



Series: Mirkwood Trash Squad (+ Rivendell Recycling Squad & Lorien Litter Lords) [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: ? I guess, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Other, and not wanting sex for the first time when it's offered, i can't tag, this is literally just a short ficlet about Eredhon being like a big brother for Tilda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortohdow/pseuds/cortohdow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard the Dragonslayer, new king of Dale, has come to Mirkwood for a visit, and King Thranduil gives Eredhon the task of taking care of the human's smallest child, Tilda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pín Loth ("Little Flower")

**Author's Note:**

> Eredhon and nearly all elves mentioned are kind-of-OC's me and a few other people made. We literally just took background elves from the Hobbit and LotR movies and started giving them names and personalities - although a few were named by PJ, such as Feren & Elros, for example.  
> For more information, check out the Mirkwood Trash Squad tag on tumblr.

Eredhon sighed as he made his way to the throne room of Mirkwood's palace. That human Bard, the new king of Dale, had come to visit for some 'kingly business' - and really, even Melon understood what that was gonna turn into, for the Valar's sake, and now it was his humble task to entertain the Bardlings, as he had started to call the children in his head, for one day.

Anyway, back to the present. He knocked and entered after he heard a "Come in!", threw Galion, who stood next to the throne, a small wink before turning his attention to his king Thranduil and their visitor. " _Mae govannen, aran nín._ " he greeted the elf, then turned to the brown haired bowman. " _Mae govannen_ , Bard _aran_." The human nodded as a greeting and looked at the king of Mirkwood, who then spoke up. " _Mae govannen_ , Eredhon. You already know why you are here. However, there has been a slight change to the plan. You see, King Bard will stay a while longer, and while his older children Baín and Sigrid can be very well on their own, his littlest one, Tilda, will need someone to look after her. I trust you to do that." Galion on his right looked like he wanted to protest against that, but of course kept his mouth shut and probably thought about drinking wine again. Eredhon surpressed an eyeroll and bowed before his king. "Of course, _aran nín_. Where is Tilda now?" It now was Bard who opened his mouth, and apparently the new king's daughter was out at the stables. The archer-slash-guard nodded and bowed again before leaving the throne room and making his way to the stables.

It didn't take him very long to find the little human child - okay so maybe he asked Medlinelir where she was, geez - and he introduced himself to her. And then she spoke up with her sweet but confident voice and Eredhon might have actually fallen in love. Like, not in the creepy sense, he was over four thousand years old and she was somewhere around being ten or eleven, but the elf just realized that she was probably the cutest thing he ever saw. And he saw a lot. Most of these things being other people, preferably naked and in bed, but Tilda, daughter of Bard the Dragonslayer-slash-Bowman topped them all. He decided that she was now his protege and he asked her if he should show her around the palace, and got his answer in form of an eager nod. Cute.

So Eredhon walked hand in hand with the small human girl through the Mirkwood palace, explaining to her everything she wanted to know, and then some. They passed a few elves, such as prince Legolas, who of course wanted to know who that little kid was - he probably thought Eredhon had finally been able to knock someone up, judging by his look - so the archer of course wanted to introduce her, but she opened her mouth before he could say anything. Cute and confident, he liked this child more and more. Legolas seemed surprised, but Eredhon saw his eyes rolling. So yes, he was not the only one to see the sexual tension between the Dragonslayer and their king. He grinned and continued to show little Tilda around, until he found an empty chamber where he could sit down with her.

She asked a lot of questions about elves and their culture, and 'Red tried to answer them all as good as he could. Sometime during their conversation, Orithil and Faerval had joined them in the rather big room, the red haired elf quietly braiding the other one's hair. Tilda, now finally noticing them, watched with big eyes. Of course she noticed the sparkles Orithil alwas used to braid into his own hair and after having watched the two of them for a while, she tugged at his sleeve and he turned towards her.  
"'Red? How come all of your friends have those sparkles and I don't? Am I not your friend?" Tilda asked - they had met Elros, Orelion and Valdaglerion in the hallways, who of course all had at least one sparkle following them - and he could have awwed if it wasn't for the circumstances he would have to be under to give out the sparkles as he normally did. But this was... this was different. Tilda was someone who deserved sparkles no matter what. So Eredhon smiled and took three of his sparkles (where did he even get them, they seemed to keep growing back or something) to give to her. "Of course you are my friend, Tilda." She smiled widely, which caused him to notice that she missed a tooth, and hugged him.

He seemed startled at the action for a moment, but then smiled gently and wrapped his arms around her. "If you want, I can braid them into your hair like Orithil does with his?" She nodded eagerly and turned around to sit between his legs. The red-haired archer passed him the hairbrush and concentrated on making a flowercrown for his friend, so Eredhon just said a quiet "Thank you" before gently combing Tilda's hair.  
The elf braided her hair neatly and in the end, he could've sworn he'd never seen a more beautiful _neth_. She of course demanded a mirror and he smirked as Faerval passed it over, bless their soul, and Tilda looked inside with wide eyes. "Wow. Da and Sigrid never get my hair to be this beautiful! I bet even Sigrid's future husband couldn't do this!" Eredhon was confused. "Future husband? Who is your sister going to marry?" he asked her and she turned around. "Yeah, husband! Fíli, the dwarven prince of Erebor, asked Da for her hand in marriage once she's old enough. And I mean, dwarves are awesome in braiding hair, but this is the best I have ever looked!" she exclaimed happily and hugged him again. So apparently Fíli was going to marry. Huh.

 

 

They had talked and laughed for a few hours when finally a few more of his friends started coming into the room. There were Lymerien and Ruel, Meludir and Merenon - who instanly cooed over the beautiful human girl, who in return just giggled -, Melon and Erynnor, Lethuin - who instanly flopped down next to Orithil to whine over something wrong with his food or missing indredients or whatever - and Lothling, who just sat down somewhere and instantly fell asleep. Then Galion entered, looking gorgeous as ever but having a bottle of wine in his hand, which made Eredhon roll his eyes; and then some elf he vaguely remembered seeing in Lothlorién once before he now came to Mirkwood a few days ago. Said elf made a straight line towards the archer-slash-guard who still had Tilda sitting between his legs, only that she now happily chatted with the twins.

"Excuse me, Eredhon?" the Lorien elf asked and 'Red looked up at him, eyebrow raised. He saw a small blush creeping it's way over the face of the elf and normally he would call it adorable, but then again he had just spend the whole day with Tilda and there was no way anyone could top her cuteness. "I have been told that I am very good in bed, especially when it comes to blowing, wanna test that theory?" Everyone went suddenly silent, even Tilda, although probably because she was confused why nobody was talking anymore, judging by the look on her face. His friends looked at him expectantly - even Lothling woke up due to the sudden silence - and Eredhon saw RED. He stood up and towered dangerously over the smaller elf, who shrunk and took a small step back. "Are you kidding me? There is a tiny little one present here, your rudeness should not reach her innocent ears!" he fumed.   
"Bu- but... I have been told that you-" the elf started, but Eredhon did not let him finish that sentence. "Whatever you have been told does not interest me in the slightest bit. You have been rude in our halls and if you do not wish to leave before you reached the aim of the quest that brought you to Mirkwood, you will leave this room now." The Lorien elf hastily nodded and muttered something that sounded a lot like apologies, then made his way to the door and out of the room, his face red because of the embarassment.

But seriously, how dare he? Who even thought about proposing sex to someone if a child was present near them? Even he, Eredhon, would never do that, and he normally certainly did not miss a single chance to have good sex.   
Someone tugged at his sleeve and he looked down to see Tilda, staring up at him with a confused expression. "'Red? What did he mean? Why do you need to blow in bed? Isn't that for sleeping?" Eredhon smiled at her and sat back down again. "That, _pín loth nín_ , is something you do not have to know yet. I am sure your Da will teach you once you are old enough." he answered and set the flowercrown on her head straight. Orithil had made it once he was finished with the one Faerval was currently wearing, and little Tilda was overjoyed, claiming that she would never ever lose it or throw it away. The three elves had smiled and told her that she was the most beautiful princess they had ever seen, and she seemed to beam with pride.   
The human girl nodded and returned to her conversation with Meludir and Merenon.

Somewhere to his left, Eredhon heard Melon mutter something along the lines of "I think that is the first time I have ever seen him turn such an opportunity down" to Galion, who as an answer just nodded, and 'Red wanted to smash their heads together hard so badly. But instead he kept still and played a bit with Tilda's hair. There were going to be other moments where he could have his revenge on them.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> aran nín - my king  
> aran - king  
> neth - girl  
> pín loth nín - my little flower  
> Mae govannen - hello
> 
> Find me on tumblr: http://cortohdow.tumblr.com/


End file.
